User talk:DarkestShadow
http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/7143/dsscreenimage.png http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png Notices of Importance ... ...so i dont get why you undid my edit to fire raid when i helped expand it... (the bbs stub section) and added internal links... so could you tell me why you undid it? --superlinna 05:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) but isnt it ok to make links to pages that dont exist because that way people will be encouraged to make that page? --superlinna 05:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ah oks, sorry about that... why are there two wikis in the first place? T.T (if you dont feel like giving an explaination its oks) but thanks for clearing it up :) --superlinna 08:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) oh oks :) i hope i can help with this wiki :D (since my school hasnt blocked this website hehe) im still sorta new to this so ill try not to be too much of a bother 3: --superlinna 08:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Walktrough Help page Say wut? You did a battle box? Dang... I should check my messages before starting to work... ¬¬ Not bad, but I changed the one we already have a bit... I want to see people input on it. Also, about walktrough, yes, we should add rules to the help page. Sorry for wasting your time... :(--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 19:37, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Help and Stuff Ok help... NAV BOX ohh almost forgot Images 04:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Thanks, i'm trying to sort out some coding, but I think i'll ask Soxra to do it. I'm not to great with the coding. That archive is great, not quite what I had in mind (have I said that already?}, but still it's awesome. Same font yes please.}} Transparency, images, etc. Random Chat Right again.. have you seen da new rule? ok so? You beat me Damn you, DS! I was waiting to archive to divide my Talk page! (stealed it from Troisnyxetienne). Nice userpage, btw. I dont quite like that style, but it's good! ^_^--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 13:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Nha, but seriously. I have work. I've been on a little vacations lately, that's why. dont lose your hopes just yet ;D--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 20:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, good luck, buddy--'''Dark-EnigmaXIII 20:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Friend }} Yes i have and it's tallied want another? Another.... Sorry 04:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Ok dude. You can try with the coding, i'm just trying to get a tab on it saying Data Form, and Normal Form, but it dosen't work for some reason.EDIT:Well, i'm trying to merge them you can say. You know on articles e.g Leon, how it has KH with an infobox, and then KHII with an infobox?EDIT:Never mind, i'll get soxra on to it.}} 03:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC)|request=hey DS, I hate to ask another thing of you but, i'm going to recreate the Organization XIII Quiz. And to do that, I need a couple of images. Could you please get all the name and the number (keep them at their original size please) from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbUSg_ANaNE this video. Also, could you please catch them when they're still fully gold, and not slightly darker. Thanks.EDIT:Is it possible to make it lighter with your editing program? Also, may I ask how much GB GIMP uses?}} Like you i did it too so... Re: FFVII Emulator No I don't. I downloaded the PC version from a torrent, but it keeps crashing.--Axeken 10:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) New section..as other is full!!! USERBOXES 03:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Oh sorry dude, i meant only the words, not the behind it :P}} Have a look!! Picture perfect!!! Walkthrough 02:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Ok thanks dde. I will. P.s did you get my message on the images?EDIT:How are you confused?EDIT2:Oh right. Well I am getting GIMP, but i'm just haven't had time to do it yet that's all.}} 02:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Ok dude, i'll keep it in mind. (I haven't downloaded it, so could you please not do that request, because it'll be a good first test)}} Walkthrough Templates 22:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC)|request=Hey DS, can you help me with something? I'm trying to create my own boss template, but i'm completely lost when it comes to all that coding XD. I'm trying to get one similar to yours (don't worry i'll change the colors), but with the image on the left, then a line down the middle, and the strategy there. And you can probably take away the Difficulty box. Think you can help?}} 23:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC)}} Sound files Palette Trophies...Hell ya!!! 09:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|sad=ok i need help with this.....just tell me what each section want's and what i can put in and } i have no idea what to do!!!}} 10:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Don't bother with it anymore i've just gone with the Xiggie1 template...no worries anyway once again thanks for Prishe talk bubble and me Sig THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}} 01:48, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey DarkestShadow...Whatcha doing?...(parodied off Phineas and Ferb :) )}} 07:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=ohh ohh i finally got 100% for Ventus storyline..Terra's one then Trinity trophy then i clocked BBS!!!!!...anywho here's a riddle...This heartless is well heartless...This heartless has multiple limbs and a stretchy neck to support it...He is extremely deadly and maybe the only one to cast silence on SOra..Which heartless am i talking about? Also i'm testing "THE MADNESS NOTE" wanna have a go?(goes to another point to PA)}} 07:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=This heartless is of a ghost kind..(freezes, then evil smirk over LegendAqua face) ohhh yes a ghost ohh ghost drive... ehh ehh ehh GHOST SHIP FLYING DUTCHMAN OF THE ETERNAL SEAS OF DOOM ERRR EHHH HAHAHAHA...but TO be HONESTLY IS IT A HEARTLESS OR UNVERSED WELL IF THIS UNVERLESS EHH EHH IS A GHOST THEN BE A NOBODY.......CONTROVERSIAL GOSSIP OF A GHOST..ONE OF A KIND WEAKNESSES ..SHIFTS...A SHIFT BREAK..BEHEMOTH CAN TAKE THIS GUY ON EHH ahhh anywho this heartless ga what was it stupid madness!!!! Anywho which heartless am i talking about!!!}} 07:51, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|prishe=man right!!! and the second person to surpass the madness now critical feedback... was that MAD enough for you or too much?}} 08:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|casual=eh.. that the purpose of Madness note make you confused and now it's gonna be a in PA!!!!!..ohh and the other person who "Surpassed the madness" is .:Sora:. anywho want another? }} 08:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=ok then xanagram plain time... sThix 10x0 crexA doxWo ctaxcarhre xilesk oxt bnxucoe xa xolt, wxoh max ix galtkixn baxtou?}} 08:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=100% correct, Full marks Top score and wow ok now listing time..list all the types of sora's there(not Nobody of sora) also name the voice actor for Aqua}} 09:03, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|casual=Why do i always give you the long list? anywho leave it there for now....I gotta start finishing off Terra's story to 100% then Blank points will be mine!!!!! anywho give a holla if you need anything(riddles PA etc...)}} 09:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|chat= ummm i found something like a typo on your walkthrough... in pt4 The Land of Dragons it says playable character:Roxas when it's Mulan's box and details}} 09:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|chat= hey no prob!! hey how about this! Since you helped me a lot and in PA Competition. how about i uhhh scan for typo's etc.. through your walkthrough it's the least i can do... }} GIMP 03:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC)|happy=GIMP is in my hands! I downloaded it just last night! Got any tips for me?}} 04:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC)|confused=Say whaa? Oh well. I'd like that TBS Template please. Here's my e-mail:kamikaze@vodafone.net.nz}}